Baby Smurf's Arrival (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Brainy meanwhile was in his house, looking through his books. "Nothing! I can't smurf any explanation for this problem!" he said before he left to go talk to Papa Smurf. "Maybe Papa Smurf will be able to help me!" Brainy soon got to Papa Smurf's house and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Papa Smurf called, and Brainy walked. "What can I do for you Brainy?" he asked. "Well... you who know everything, who taught me everything, well, almost... I... so here, there's something I don't know about, it's... uh...," Brainy said, sounding rather nervous about asking such a thing. "Yes?" Papa Smurf asked. "WHERE DO BABY SMURFS COME FROM?" Brainy shouted. "Ah, that's a very good question...! Well, you see, when the moon's blue, sometimes an extraordinary event can smurf... like, for example, the coming of Baby Smurf! We could smurf about it all night, but if I tell you that it's all, in fact, a great mystery, I smurf that you'll understand me! Right?" Papa Smurf asked. "Uh...yes!" Brainy answered, sounding completely puzzled. "All right! Goodnight, Brainy!" Papa Smurf said as Brainy walked on home. As Brainy was walking home, he remembered what Papa Smurf told him. "But that's no explanation at all!" he fumed. "Papa Smurf, we have to have a little party, a little party!" Clumsy said, excitedly. "Agreed! But tomorrow! Now it's time to go to sleep!" Papa Smurf said. Late that night, the Smurfs were saying goodnight to each other. "Goodnight! Papa Smurf!" Brainy called. "Goodnight! Goodnight, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf called. "Goodnight, Baby!" Smurfette called. Just as the Smurfs drifted off to sleep, they were suddenly awoken by the sound of Baby crying. "I'll deal with him!" Hero called out, as he started rocking Baby in his arms, singing a lullaby in hoping he would fall asleep. "WAAAAH! WAAAAH!" Baby cried, loudly. "Go to smurf, go to smurf, little smurfy...," Hero sang, long into the night. ... The next morning, Baby was given to Smurfette by Wonder. Hero stood next to her looking rather tired. "Oh! He finally fell asleep!" Smurfette said as she held him in her arms. "Thank smurfness!" Hero yawned. "Well? Will we have that little party?" Clumsy asked. "I suppose so, Clumsy," Papa Smurf said. "Okay, my little Smurfs! Let's get smurfing." "Yes, Papa Smurf," all the Smurfs said in unison as they went to prepare. Later, as the Smurfs were underway with the preparations for the party, Grouchy saw Baby sitting on the ground. "Coochicoo!" Grouchy muttered as he rubbed the infant's cheek. "Arhoo...," Baby muttered, happily. "I hate coochicoos!" Grouchy immediately said, with Baby looking at him rather puzzled. What the Smurfs didn't know was that a stork was on its way to the village with a letter in its beak. ... Later, all the Smurfs were at Baby's party, where there was food, music, a carousel, and juggling. "It's a little party in your honor, Baby!" Smurfette said as she held him in her arms. "Like Papa Smurf always says, better to have a party than make war!" Brainy said. "Who wants cake?" Greedy called. "Me!" Hawkeye called. "Eh, smurf him on the carousel!" Clumsy said. "It's time for some music!" Papa Smurf said as he got the orchestra to start playing. "Hey, Baby, here's a gift for you!" Jokey said. "Yikes!" Wonder thought to herself. "Arhoo? Badeeboo, ift...?" Baby muttered as he opened the box to reveal a music box. "Oh! A music box! What a kind gesture, Jokey!" Wonder said before the box exploded. "I'm sorry! I couldn't stop myself!" Jokey laughed. "How could you, Jokey?" Hero asked. "Hero's right! Now he's all dirty! I'll wash him off!" Smurfette fumed. "Hee hee hee! Boom!" Baby giggled. "Wait! I'll do it!" Grouchy said. "You...? Ah! If you want to, Grouchy!" Smurfette said as Grouchy took Baby from and walked off. "Gosh!" Smurfette said, not believing what she just seen. "Hey, laddies! There's a stork smurfing this way!" Fergus called, pointing up to the approaching stork. Soon the stork landed. "Welcome, Mrs. Stork! You're smurfing a message, I see!" Papa Smurf said as he took the message from its beak and opened it. "By the way, was it you who brought us this nice Baby? A big thanks! Hmmm... let's see what this message has to say!" As he started reading the message, he was shocked at what it said. It wasn't a thank you message, but a different kind of message. "Dear Smurfs, Following an error by our delivery service, we regret to ask you to kindly return the Baby Smurf to us, sincerely yours..." Papa Smurf read out. The Smurfs were shocked at what it said. "Are you crazy? We're NOT going to give you the little squeezer," Hefty shouted. "Go away!" Dempsey shouted. "Smurf away, rather!" Fergus shouted. "Smurf out of here!" Smurfette demanded. "Return Baby to you?" Wonder shouted. "And what next?" Brainy asked. "Come on! We must be reasonable! The baby doesn't belong to us! So we have to return him!" Papa Smurf said, trying to control the hostility. "Do you really want to return him, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked, sounding shocked at what Papa Smurf said. "We must!" Papa Smurf said. Smurfette soon began to tear up. "All right! I'll go get him!" she cried. "No! I'll get him!" Wonder said, also tearing up. "No! I'll get him! You've spent time with him longer than the rest of us!" Smurfette said. "All right, fine!" Wonder said as Smurfette went off to get the baby Smurf. "I know! You're only following orders!" Papa Smurf said before Smurfette suddenly came running back. "THE BABY! HE'S NO LONGER THERE! AND GROUCHY ISN'T EITHER!" she shouted. "Quick! We have to smurf them! You, go towards the river! You others, into the forest! Get smurfing!" Papa Smurf ordered. "I'll smurf over the forest to try and find them, Papa Smurf!" Hero said. "Good, Hero! Get smurfing!" Papa Smurf said as Hero took to the air. What the Smurfs didn't know was that Grouchy had run off into the forest with Baby Smurf. "No! They won't get the Baby Smurf! I love the Baby Smurf!" Grouchy muttered to himself. 'Smurf to 'Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Baby Smurf's Arrival Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles